I guess opposites attract after all, Huh?
by elizabeta H. Austria
Summary: A captive angel, a demon wishing for love and a friend thats cupid, Oh bloody hell, LITERALLY! (UsUk)
1. Chapter 1

**YUP THAT'S RIGHT IM BACK AND WITH A NEW STORY!**

**france: A most interesting one at zat.**

**me: Oh yes that's right I'm taking my favorite ship UsUk and combining it with angels and demons!**

**England: HELP U-nfdjkdk *passes out from chloroform***

**me: Ahem sorry about that *drags England back into plot closet with america* prussia would you please?**

**Prussia: gladly frau! Frauline here owns nothing nada zilch except for poetic license and her plot kitten!**

**Me: thank you Preuben **

* * *

'_Run...' _That's all Arthur thought '_run...Run...RUN!' _Arthur's wing was broke, HE was

broke, his body was broken and bloody, running for his life. "Come on doll." running from

a demon. "This would be easier if you stop running." Arthur scowled "NEVER!" He shouted

"There's no use fighting I always win." Adrenalin that's what Arthur had and in a moment

of hope flapped his wings " AHH!" he screamed, His wing dripping blood convulsed with

pain rippling through his body. "Mmhh I like your scream maybe later you can try my

name?" Arthur Felt adrenalin hit his body again as he sprinted faster into a snow covered

field in the middle of the field Arthur heard a sickening crack and the land beneath him go

out it was a pond not a field but right as his feet hit the water to gentle hands he new so

well caught him "Carlin." Arthur choked out to his little sister her red hair blowing behind

her, "SHH Arthur you'll be ok I think I can get us back to the hav-GAHH!" She screamed

out an arrow hitting her side she spun in a tight circle dropping Arthur on land "RUN!" she

screamed as she let him go and she was engulfed in water within seconds. "CARLIN!"

Arthur screamed "NO!" Arthur let out a sob then darted away oh but fait had a way of

screwing him over "atta," the demon chuckled pinning Arthur to the ground "now you

should have just stopped." Arthur layed pinned to the snow laiden ground. Arthur sobbed

lightly " p-please just let me go." Arthur whimpered as the demon's face came closer to

his own "haha nope," the demon chuckled, "your funny, I like you." He whispered the last

three words into Arthur's ear then nipped it and Arthur responded with a yelp. Struggling

to get away "no p-please no" Arthur whimpered trying to curl up but the demon on top of

him prevented that, the demon then traveled his lips up and down the angels neck

nipping, licking, sucking, and kissing his neck. "n-n-no s-someone h-help me" he

whispered silently for he new it would either way fall on deaf ears *CRACK* the sound of

ice shattering and water splashing made the demon cease his assault on the poor angels

neck "F*ck the girl is stronger than she looks!" the demon had Arthur Tied and in his

arms bridal style within seconds, Arthur at one point squeaked during this action.

"ARTHUR!" said angel looked up to see a partially frozen Carlin flying straight at them the

demon then flew swiftly away Carlin hot on his heels, "LET HIM GO YOU BLOKE!" the

demon laughed "NO!" he replied "LET HIM GO OR I'LL KILL YOU!" she spat out in furry

"HA I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" The demon dove down swiftly causing the angel to shriek,

a hole opened up in the ground ...'_a gate to hades...oh bloody hell...literally' _five demons

flew out and around Arthur and his captor. As they flew through the hole Arthur looked

back with tears in his eyes to see his sister fighting ..._alone. _"NOOOO!" He screamed as

the hole closed, it was to much, his whole body hurt, his head throbbed, he was captured,

his sister was fighting five demons, and he probably would never see haven again, his

eyes poured over with tears, his body visibly trembled, black spots clouded his vision, he

couldn't hear. The smell of death and decay invaded his censes until he couldn't fight it

any more and he blacked out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I am so evil, poor Iggy-chan. Ok PLEASE no bad flames if you have a problem go to Russia.**

**Russia: kolkolkolkolkol**

**me: O_o alright ahem, umm HUNGARY WOULD YOU DO THE HONORS?**

**Hungary: Aufwiedederchen! until next time read and review!**

**Iggy-bunny: Please?**


	2. Chapter 2 The battle of the lost souls

**Hello I back with the second installment in this story Of Angels and Demons ok well umm Haha Republic of Ireland!**

**Carlin K: Lizzy here owns nothing but her Oc (me!) and the plot kitten that looks like Artie the Irish fold!**

**me: ok Read and Review!**

* * *

"OH HELL NO, ARTHUR!" Carlin screamed as the hole in the ground closed sealing the

truth, The General Arthur Kirkland of the once great Angel army is now a captive

Guardian angel in the realm of hell. "Keseseseses little frauline if you miss your brother

that much you can join him!" the albino demon lashed out at Carlin, but only to be

pushed to the ground "BACK OFF!" Carlin growled "Quia vis amoris et omnia pie et sancte

EIECTO hos quinque AUERIA ad FUERUNT INFRA SUNT!" Carlin bellowed and the five

demons surrounding her began to howl in pain as the ground started to open up " YOU

VIL NEVER GET AVAY VITH ZIS MADAM LOISEL!" the french thing screamed Carlin cackled

madly " I ALREADY HAVE!" then she shouted louder " TELL THAT DEMON IM COMING FOR

HIM AND IM GOING TO GET ARTHUR BACK!" a russian bastard yelled out " IN YOUR

DREAM-GGGAAAAHHHH!" the demons howled as they sunk into the earth. Carlin let one

tear fall down her cheek as she stared the the charred ground holding her brother captive

"I'll save you Arthur, I promise." and with that she flew back to the haven to tell the

others.

* * *

hell

* * *

Arthur woke up in an old cot he felt sore and his wing hurt terribly much, it hurt just to

move. He looked around "H-hello?" he questioned " w-where am I, w-where is m-my

sister?" Arthur heard someone laugh near him and he jumped backing into the wall "Well

beautiful." a Demon with bright cerulean blue eyes and pitch black hair, one piece of it

was seemingly defying gravity spoke in a smooth voice, to Arthur it sounded like death as

he backed into the all more his wings splayed on either side of him "your in hell, and my

captive," the demon said coming closer " but your little sis escaped using a spell." Arthurs

eyes widened, "how in god's name does she know spells? I hadn't taught her yet!" Arthur

questioned "how come you didn't use your magic on me?" The demon got closer almost

on top of Arthur, and he gulped "m-my mag-gic was d-drained to h-help the others l-learn

I-I was s-supposed to get it back today." Arthur trembled, then yelped, the demon

grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, the other was slowly

traveling up his leg to his tunic, "that's good," Arthur panicked and whimpered "w-why?"

the demon smiled "cause now I can do what ever I want to you, without you trying to

cast anything on me." arthur began to struggle " n-NO P-PLEASE!" Arthur begged as he

tried to wiggle free, "yes beautiful, and by the way, the name's Alfred." Arthur froze "as in

the former war general Alfred Jones?" Arthur questioned and the hand stopped moving,

"Yes why is that?" the demon asked "b-because I-I'm the former war general Kirkland,

Arthur Kirkland." Alfred froze too and his hands let go of Arthur's wrist and moved to take

down the one shoulder tunic, Arthur watched warily unable to move as the demon slipped

down the sleeve to reveal an old scar running across the angel's chest. "when we were

fighting for souls in WW2." Alfred breathed touching the scar lightly "you gashed my chest

open and almost killed me until Alistar came and got you in the arm and pushing you to

the ground." Arthur whispered moving his eyes from the demon's face to his upper right

arm and they both whispered "The battle of the lost souls."


	3. Chapter 3 Kesesesese!

**Hello yes I'm back again, my updates are crazy yes but BLAME SCOOL OK!**

**america: *through door* I want this over with so we can come out of the closet.**

**England: *also through door*agreed **

**me: I thought you would make the most of being together in a confined space ...alone**

**America: well when you put it that way...**

**England: AMERICA YOU GIT *slap***

**america: OW! KIDDING **

** me: *sweat drop* while they solve there sexual tensions, ALISTAR! **

**scotland: aye lassie heres the disclaimer for ya, the wee lassie here owns nothing aside her plot cat thats a SCOTTISH fold.**

**me: I got confused on the name oops! **

* * *

_Haven of the angels,_

* * *

A sobbing bleeding Carlin crash landed into the haven. " ALISTAR, DILLAN, CONNOR! WE

HAVE A PROBLEM!" she screamed as her brothers aka the celtic angles flew like bullets

towards her, the welch one talked first " OH GOD, what happened your bleeding!" he

gasped trying to get a better view of the wound " LATER DILLAN, ITS ARTHUR, HE'S BEEN

CAPTURED!" the celtics and all the angles surrounding gasped and Alistar spoke up " this

cannot be." Carlin sobed and shook her head " aye brother it is *hic* I saw it happen

*hic* he was dragged down *hic* a-and they almost got me too!" she trembled "I got

away using an expel all enchantment *hic* b-but Arthur he, WAA!" she cried into her

twin's - Connor's - shirt " HE WAS SO BROKEN, H-HIS WING, OH GOD HIS WING, IT WAS

JUST SO BENT AND CONTORTED, I-IT WAS SO HORRIFIC!" another gasp escaped the

angels within ear shot and as her wails were reduced to sniffles she looked up "what are

we going to do?" Alistar bent down to eye level with his little sister " We're gettin Artie

back.

* * *

_hell _

* * *

They knelt there looking at once forgotten wounds. "a-alfred?" Arthur questioned softly as

to not upset the demon "I wouldn't kill you Arthur, I-I couldn't kill you." Alfred whispered ,

"w-whot?" Arthur's voice trembled he was getting more and more scared by the second "

I only wanted," Alfred whispered and he looked up, green met blue, "you." Arthurs eyes

widened as Alfred ducked his head down and kissed Arthur, it was passion, that pure

passion made Arthur so confused, his head was foggy, his vision hazy and through some

force he kissed back, something was making him kiss Alfred back,even though he didn't

want to, but his censes were numbed and he didn't realize Alfred was basically straddling

him as they were both on there knees and Arthur subconsciously wrapped his arms

around Alfreds neck and Alfred pressed Arthur closer to the wall. Arthur's head felt like

someone stuffed cotton into it. Alfred broke off the kiss and started to leave a trail of

burning hot kisses on the angel's neck, Arthur's breathing was raspy and strained and he

could barely make a coherent sentence "w-why?" His voice was hoarse and strained "I-I

don't know." Alfred replied so close to Arthur's ear that the angel shivered incoherently.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Alfred growled in slight annoyance as he got up leaving the angel only slightly coherent

"what do you want Gilbert!" Alfred said to the man opposite of the door "Kesesese I vana

see your little prize!" the prussian cackled "why?" Alfred questioned " Kesesesesese 'cause

I helped your little getavay !" Alfred huffed "fine but if you touch him your dead I know

how you play, capishe." Gilbert rolled his eyes "alright." and he walked in "vow, nice

catch!" He said looking at the now mainly coherent angel, "thanks man and this ones

special." Gilbert cut him short "Kesesese I know those brows anywhere! Zats Kirkland !"

Both angel and demon's mouths dropped aside Gilbert's That is. "How did you know?"

Alfred said then face palmed "oh yeah the history review." Gilbert laughed "vell duh!"

Arthur had to blink this demon looked like a bleached version of "Ludwig?" The albino

turned serious "vat do you know about MEIN bruder?" the vibes he gave off were

threatening Arthur got it they were brothers "U-uhh well he is doing good his wings are in

fine condition and um..." Arthur wracked his head for something and it hit him "H-he has

a boyfriend named feliciano!" Arthur was nervous " KESESESESES! Ah Ludvig has a babe?

Vow Never though he vould!" Gilbert laughed heartedly "vell I'll see you later Al! " the

albino cheered and left " BIE!" Alfred shouted and closed the door. He turned around and

locked eyes with a shaking Arthur. Alfred smirked " So, what now beautiful," Alfred said

walking over to the angel and squatted down to his eye level, Arthur backed up as much

as the wall would allow and with one finger alfred lifted up Arthur's chin there faces very

close and Alfred whispered " any suggestions?"


	4. Chapter 4 Roses, memories and hand cuffs

**NEW CHAPTER AWW YEAH! I own nothing go check out some of mah stories if ya haven't already!**

**MUAHAHAHAHA! let the "fun" commence.**

* * *

hell

* * *

"Any suggestions?" Alfred purred and the angel gulped and squirmed slightly as the demon stroked Arthur's cheek "well beautiful?" Arthur blushed at the nick name and Alfred chuckled " uh, you should blush more often it's adorable!" stepping away from the angel Alfred walked towards the kitchen "Ya hungry?" The angel nodded slightly, what? he was starving, so sue him! "M'kay hold on!" and the demon walked out of the room,Arthur looked around-still scared though- the room had a king sized plush bed, a dresser, and a single window with a black curtain. The colour scheme was cream with black accents and one red rose on the bed side table the only bright colour in the room,

"such a unique room." Arthur muttered under his breath, "so simple and so nice." His eyes zoned in on something in the corner, he gasped "A black electric 6-string!" Amazing, he didn't think the demon would play,

"ya like?" Arthur jumped at least a foot in the air and whirled around

" GAH!" ,Alfred laughed,

"Whoa don't fly away!" Arthur scowled "hey loose the glare beautiful, it doesn't fit your complexion." Arthur blushed again "Any way since I want my Angel in a little better condition lets fix you wing into a splint so it heals correctly." Alfred said clearly shocking the poor angel,

"you a-actually care?" the demon gave a low chuckle,

"well duh I'm not that bad!" Arthur gave him an 'oh really now?' look crossing his arms. "Oh stop it you!" the demon said playfully and he grabbed Arthur and picked him up bridal style

"EEK!" Arthur shouted and looked at the demon in complete shock,

"Geeeez, your like a feather!" Arthur gave him a questioned look,

"I beg your pardon?" Alfred smiled,

"Well your basically weightless, and your skin is super soft just like a feather!"Arthur blushed further as he was carried to what is the kitchen and set down on the table.

"ok lets see..." the demon hummed as he inspected the wing, but when he flexed it Arthur let out a yelp and clasped his hands over his mouth, "shh beautiful," Alfred purred "it's ok." The wing in question had snapped on one of the arch bones on the top near the center the blood was trickling down the opened skin wound created by the out of place bone. "ok this needs to be cleaned." The demon said patting it gently with warm water to clean off the blood, Arthur was very confused he thought the demon would want him in a weakened state but no Alfred tried to make it better. Arthur felt two hands on either side of the fracture "ok I have to reset the bone, one... two... three!" and as the bone was set in place white hot pain shot through the angel and he let out a scream as tears shredded down his cheeks and he when limp for the pain was to much, his breath was ragged. The demon set the -now passed out- angel down sideways on the table to finish the splint for the wing, he finished with a sigh and looked down at the angel "why do I care? I know if it was anybody else I wouldn't give a damn," but something about this angel -since the second the demon saw him- there was something drawing him to the blessed blond with emerald green eyes and fare skin.

"uuhhh-" the angel groaned as the demon picked him up and walked him to the previous bedroom.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

"uugghhhh" Arthur groaned lifting his head off of a soft pillow, 'what happened?' he thought to him self rubbing his head, "oh yeah." he remembered and looked back at the splinted wing and back to the night stand that now had three roses in it. "hmm how nice." Arthur hummed as he gently stroked one of the petals,

_FLASH BACK!_

_"haha wait love!"_

_"AWW come on hurry up Artie!"_

_"Don't call me that and there I'm here, what do you want luv?" _

_"I wanted you give you this, they mean i love you!" The dirty blond boy gave a young Arthur three small roses and Arthur touched one of the petals softly._

_" thank you, I love you too poppet." Arthur wrapped his arms around the others neck and gave a single kiss._

_END FLASH BACK!_

Arthur was very confused what did he just see? A memory, a vision, he didn't know. "Ooohhhh beautiful." more blushing on Arthur's part and a very, umm chipper demon came peaking into the room, Arthur eyed him warily as Alfred flied over to the other -unoccupied- side of the bed "G'morning!" he said grinning and the Angel narrowed his gaze.

"hardly." Arthur growled and the demon smirked, crawling closer,

"why so serious?" the demon asked and snuck a finger under Arthur's chin tilting it towards him. Arthur gulped lightly 'oh god why didn't i hold my tongue!' the angel thought as the demon came closer "you know," Alfred said with a gleam in his eye that made Arthur shiver slightly "I like it when there feisty." Arthur yelped as he was pulled close to the demon by the waist, practically straddling the demon's knees now he was scared his eyes went wide as the demon licked his lips.

BANG BANG BANG!

A knock at the door stopped the demon in his tracks "Damn... oh well." the demon lurched forward pinning Arthur against the head board, and -with a click- locked the Angel in hand cuffs around one of the bars. Arthur let out a small whimper he had bumped the wing and it hurt like a bastard. The demon crawled off of Arthur "I'll be right back don't make a sound." the demon whispered and left closing and -Arthur guessed- locking the door.

* * *

the other room

* * *

Alfred opened the front door with a winning smile,

"HI ALFIE!" A hyper fire red head was at the door,

"hey Kelly, what's up?"


End file.
